Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now is a game that allows players to play songs in and out of the series in any location through the use of an app of the same name. It was officially released on September 25, 2014. Overview The game is the same as its main series counterpart where players follow the coaches on screen to earn points. The player who has the most points wins. Setup In order to play the game, the player needs to download the app and have it connected to another internet connected screen. To connect, the player goes to the justdancenow.com , enters the number the site gives it on their phone, and presses Play on their phone. (The last two steps are not always required, as the app can also detect rooms automatically) Once completed, the player uses their phone as a selection tool and controller for the game. Alternatively, the player can press "TRY IT FOR FREE!" or "Browse our catalogue" on the site before entering the number to view the available songs. Song can played in one of two ways: *Coins: This allows players to play any song once for 100 coins. The number of times to play them is endless, but it requires 100 coins per play. A maximum of 200 coins can be held per player. *VIP Passes: This allows players to play songs for an unlimited number of times within the time range. **24 Hours: $2.99 **30 Days: $3.99 **3 Months: $9.99 **1 Year: $24.99 Each song has an assoicated avatar that comes with it, but the player needs to earn four or more stars to unlock it. Prior to the current system, the game used to be done through an XP Level System. After earning enough XP to pass the level, a prize was rewarded. The prizes ranged from coins that could permanently unlock songs and avatars. Along with the regular avatars, gold and diamond ones were possible prizes. Though an XP Level System still exists, it does not give out prizes and is merely there for experience purposes. Players Multiple people can join a room at once although the player who first joined has control. (If that person leaves, then the next player who joined has control, and so on and so forth.) If at least one person has a VIP pass, then the entire catalog is available for all of the players. Shop A shop is available to the player to purchase VIP passes. Coins and other avatars were also available at some point, but they have since been removed. Songs For a list of songs that appear in the game, click here. For a list of alternates modes that appear in the game, look down at the table below. Alternates The game does not list the mode the alternates are in, but they are listed here for reference. Trivia *The game has had three official makeovers **The first one with a light blue interior **The second one with a dark blue interior **The current one with an orange interior *The game used to support Community Remixes. A Community Remix for Crazy Christmas was planned during that time period, but it was never completed. *The game was featured in the movie The Emoji Movie. When the characters Meh, Hi-5, and Jailbreak were trying to reach the database of the phone, it was shown as an obstacle they had to complete first before reaching it. *Songs from the Kids series still retain features that were attributes for the Kids series, such as their Gold Move effect used in Kids 2 and their other "Gold Move" effect seen in Kids 2014, even if they are not in use anymore. Category:Apps Category:Videogames in the series